


Las desventuras amorosas de Sugawara Koushi

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Songfic, song: en donde están los hombres (Pimpinela)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Es un songfic donde Suga nos cuenta todos sus desastres en el amor.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Las desventuras amorosas de Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Suga. Espero les guste!

_Es nuestro gran problema_

_Del siglo veintiuno_

_No busques más a un hombre_

_Que no queda ninguno._

Realmente aún no puedo creer que en el siglo en que vivimos, ya no queden hombres buenos solteros, parece como si se los hubiera comido la tierra o se hubieran extinguido. Busco y busco, pero no encuentro…

_Después de otro desengaño, junté coraje y volví a empezar._

_Simpático el divorciado_

_Casi me vuelvo a enamorar_

_-Hay algo que aún no te he dicho, una sorpresa te voy a dar_

_Y_ _entraron cuatro niñitos,_

_gritando juntos ¡Hola Papá!_

Creí que había encontrado al hombre perfecto… Bokuto Kotarou era adorable, muy dulce, divertido y encantador… hasta que se apareció con cuatro niños…

No me malinterpreten, adoro a los niños, no por nada soy maestro de primaria, pero esos pequeños… realmente no me querían, y parecía que a más tiempo me quedaba con ellos, intentando agradarles, más molestias le daba a Kotarou. Lo mejor fue terminar, aunque me duela, pero eso sí, no me pienso rendir. ¡En el mundo debe haber un hombre para mí!

_No creas lo que ves_

_No se puede confiar_

_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_

_¿A dónde iré a buscar?_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_¿Dónde se han metido?_

_Si no están casados_

_Son medio raros_

_O aburridos_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_¡Que yo no los veo!_

_Si no son tramposos_

_Son mentirosos_

_O tienen miedo_

Enserio que es difícil conseguir un hombre bueno, la mayoría que me encuentro son unos tontos, niños de mami o casados… Y estoy muy seguro de no estar quedándome ciego… ¡Los hombres van desapareciendo!

_El día que vi a un soltero_

_Me dije no se me va a escapar_

_Salimos un mes entero, todos los días con la mamá_

_-Si quieres vivir conmigo,_ _a mi viejita hay que llevar_

_Al fin se marchó ofendido_

_Cuando la quise envenenar…_

Oikawa Tooru era encantador, coqueto y alegre, pero siempre andaba con su madre por detrás… y la vieja bruja parecía querer separarnos a toda costa.

Yo admito que no soy muy buen cocinero, pero tachar mi comida de “envenenamiento” es ridículo. Yo la probé, y no estaba mal… sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que Oikawa me dejara, alegando que yo quería matar a su madrecita querida…

Dentro de todo, creo que separarnos fue lo mejor, aunque comienzo a creer que tengo una suerte bastante mala en el amor… ¡No importa! ¡Ya voy a encontrar un hombre para mí!

_No creas lo que ves_

_No se puede confiar_

_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_

_¿A dónde iré a buscar?_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_¿Donde se han metido?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_Si no están casados_

_Son medio raros_

_O aburridos_

_(¡No es así! )_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_¡Que yo no los veo!_

_(¿Por qué?)_

_Si no son tramposos_

_Son mentirosos_

_O tienen miedo_

_(¡No puede ser!)_

Enserio que debo de tener mala suerte, si no me encuentro con un casado, es con un coleccionista aburrido, o un científico metido más en su trabajo que otra cosa… y si no es con uno de esos, es con un mentiroso compulsivo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

_Y casi sobre la hora_

_Yo conocí al hombre ideal_

_Sensible y divertido_

_Era mi sueño hecho realidad_

_-Hoy vine con un amigo, vamos a ir todos a bailar_

_Bailaron apretaditos_

_Toda la noche tal para cual_

Estaba cerca de rendirme, realmente pensaba que el amor no era para mí, cuando en un viaje que hice, lo encontré a él. Kuroo Tetsurou era llamativo y encantador, poeta sensible y de buen corazón, creí que me había enamorado…

Una noche me invito a un boliche, imagine que era una cita… y luego apareció con un amigo, Akaashi Keiji. Admito que el chico era lindo, atento y con un aire misterioso. Quizás todo hubiera salido bien, si ambos no hubieran estado bailando juntos toda la noche… enserio creo que el amor no es para mí.

Va desgracia tras desgracia, ¿no hay un hombre para mí?

_No creas lo que ves_

_No se puede confiar_

_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_

_¿A dónde iré a buscar?_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_¿Dónde se han metido?_

_Si no están casados_

_Son medio raros_

_O aburridos_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_¡Que yo no los veo!_

_Si no son tramposos_

_Son mentirosos_

_O tienen miedo ..._

¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Me rindo! No sé donde buscar, ni qué hacer... ¿Es qué acaso yo tengo la culpa de no poder conseguir un hombre que me quiera?...

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_¿Dónde se han metido?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_Si no están casados_

_Son medio raros_

_O aburridos_

_(¡No es así!)_

_¿Dónde están los hombres?_

_(¡Aquí!)_

_¡Que yo no los veo!_

_(¿Por qué?)_

_Si no son tramposos_

_Son mentirosos_

_O tienen miedo_

_(¡No puede ser!)._

Estoy harto del amor, no hay nadie para mí y estoy cansado de buscar. Ahora voy corriendo a mi departamento bajo la lluvia por olvidar mi paraguas, creo que este día ya no puede ser peor.

Estoy a punto de llegar… y de repente me resbalo, voy a caer…

Cerré los ojos para no ver, pero los minutos pasan y no choco contra el suelo…

\- ¿Estás bien? -Escucho una voz, y abro los ojos.

Estoy inclinado, con alguien sosteniéndome de la cintura… él hombre me sonríe, tiene lindos ojos…

-Sí, gracias. -Él me ayuda a pararme. -Soy Sugawara Koushi. -

-Soy Sawamura Daichi, es un gusto conocerte. -Estreche su mano… su voz es muy linda.

-Igualmente. -Iba a decir algo más, cuando sin querer, estornude.

-Estás todo mojado, te acompaño a tu casa. -Antes de que pudiera protestar, puso su campera sobre mis hombros. -Hace frío, alguien tan bonito no debería andar desabrigado corriendo bajo la lluvia. -

-Olvide mi paraguas. -Sonreí

-Compartamos el mío entonces. -Me atrajo hacia sí mismo, y empezamos a caminar.

Quizás… podría intentar encontrar el amor, una vez más…


End file.
